cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazune Nishimura
Character Background Kazune was born to unknown parents in the poorest part of Centrus. Nothing is known of his parent's identities or their reasons for abandoning him. However, he was adopted by a small family of career criminals, who took care of him until he was old enough to use his abilities to aid them in stealing not people's belongings, but the contents of their briefcases. Kazune was taught that documents can be more valuable than any amount of gold, and he would routinely sneak into wealthy citizens' houses, copy down any information he could find, and sell what information he found to interested parties for a hefty profit. This life was turned around, however, when he came into contact with a group of Stelleta family soldiers who showed him a whole different side of living and acted as an inspiration. He was then housed briefly my Michael Stelleta, before being taken in permanently by another Stelleta mafioso who raised him into the life. Prologue Kazune found himself employed as a Stelleta family henchman. After the family caught wind of the last surviving Changretta surfacing, he was sent out to assassinate the target to end a family vendetta, under the guise of seeking work from Ikuto. Ikuto requested that Kazune eliminate the Stelleta family to end his vendetta instead. However, upon his back to Kazune, Ikuto found himself at gunpoint. During the encounter, Kazune was offered the position of underboss in exchange for sparing Ikuto's life and a 60-40 earnings deal. Kazune accepted and together the two murdered don Vincent Stelleta and his blood family, stealing his fortune. After this, they continued to systematically kill all true Stelletas regardless of age or ties to the crime family. The Drug Trade Five years later, the family struck a deal with Mr. Williams that would allow them access to the profits of the drug trade ahead of their family competitors. Though, the family, as opposed to making a fair deal, sought to buy out the organisation. Upon returning home, Ikuto presented Kazune with the opportunity to become a Changretta through a mafia initial ritual. Kazune chose to decline, requiring time to let the reality of the offer sink in, but took the needle that was offered and pinned it into the lapel of his black suit. At the second meeting with the organisation, through Zhao and Michino, the deal was cemented and the family was able to retrieve their first few loads of goods. The marketing for the drug was worked into a open-door party held at Ikuto's residence. Kazune attended in an attempt to keep an eye on Ikuto, but quickly lost sight of him as he tried to find specific waiter Ikuto was requesting. Some time into the party, Kazune found Ikuto, only for the godfather to be suffering an overdose. He retrieved Mr. Williams and Zhao in hopes that they would be able to save his boss and, indeed, they could. After his close encounter, Ikuto called off the party and, as people left, Kazune met Nuala Enfield. He took a liking to the woman through her confidence and walked her home, 14 Prosperity Lane. Kazune introduced himself as Robin, though his advances were playfully shunned away as Nuala managed to read into his character, impressing him. A Conflict of Interest Some time later during an evening, Kazune spent his free time visiting The Opera House. He is catered to by an usher, Luca, with his own private box, top-quality cigars and freshly served meal. However, finding cheese sticks to be unfitting of a fine-dining meal, Kazune beats the head Chef, Camille, senseless before promoting the sous chef. When Kazune is able to watch the play, he finds Nuala playing the role of 'Robin' on stage. He takes the liberty of searching out Nuala after the play ends, though she was less than thrilled to see him. Though, she quickly realises he's Marco, the owner of The Opera House, and humours him. While Kazune attempts to persuade Nuala to accompany him to the Elven Hearth, an expensive fine-dining restaurant, she simply strings him along - ending their conversation by kissing his cheek, closing her car door and leaving. Frustrated, Kazune sets out to impress Nuala - going so far as to request an advance and undermine Ikuto's authority by taking a family car. Kazune takes a cooperative Nuala to the Elven Hearth, though he warns her about using real names, much to her concern. Regardless, Kazune was moved off of the reservation list without notification much to his annoyance. With intent to assert himself, Kazune requests for the owner, only to be pulled away by Nuala who redirects his attention to a small diner where they both order hotdogs. They sit together on the curb as they eat, though Nuala reprimands Kazune for lying to her. They spend time together, Nuala asking about his sunglasses and discovering he's a fallen as a result. She takes the news with some tension, but praises Kazune's honesty and kisses him - though she ends up realising he's carrying guns due to their closeness. She expresses her distaste for them, but allows Kazune to retain them the one time. The two continue on their night out, going to a pub called The Stallion - though she refuses to return his sunglasses and demands his real name. Kazune gives in, relenting his name, though requests that she call him Marco in public. With enough knowledge to gather that Kazune works a less that reputable line of work, Nuala demands that to have a chance with her he must quit in five year's time or earlier. Kazune responds that he can't commit to her after a day, though he can request less murderous jobs. The night ends on a bittersweet note, with Nuala disappointed but Kazune managing to retrieve his glasses and her number - along with the beginnings of a sense of self-acceptance. Kazune is later dragged back to Ikuto's office and scolded for taking the family's car without permission. The talk eventually turns towards who respects who and Kazune vents his frustrations over his workload and how his advice falls on deaf ears. The two resolve their argument as Kazune heals Ikuto's hand which he cut shattering his glass. Then, Kazune asks for a phone. Ikuto obliges, saying he'll have a secure phone made. A week later, Kazune steps into Ikuto's office, accepting Ikuto's offer to become a Changretta and taking a blood oath to the family. The two prick their thumbs, bother gripping a Changretta family emblem card, and burn it between them. The oath and ritual performed makes them brothers. After the installation of the phone, Kazune calls Nuala, arranging another meeting - though she tugs at his heartstrings with disappointment purely to have him arrive faster. Nuala, however, greets him energetically with a kiss, a hug and honesty about missing him. While she gets drinks, he snoops. Though, his snooping is cut short when she sneaks up on him, causing him to turn and almost attack her. Nuala recovers after his profuse apologies and they decide to go out to her small scale restaurant. Rather the dining in the restaurant, however, Nuala leads Kazune to the 'associates lounge', a small space embedded in the attic where Nuala had once hoped to hang out with friends as a teenager. They spend the day together, eventually dining downstairs. However, Nuala's playful food-flicking turns into a food-fight in the kitchen. This results in Nuala doused in flour and the two sharing a moment of admitting they love each other. Following this, Kazune takes a break from work to enjoy time with Nuala. After a long spending a long period of time away from work, and running himself into the ground financially, Kazune began to become frustrated with the grave he knew he was digging himself. Nuala had taken notice, and chose to visit him at his home - an action which was condemned by Kazune, though he softened with her after she showed that she came out of worry. He explained, simply, that he got promoted as he guided Nuala away from his apartment. Though, their conversation took a sour turn after Nuala referred to Ikuto as a "blood-thirsty hun-murderer" and insisted that he was only being used. Kazune sharply addressed her questions and told her not to speak badly of his boss, along with a cloaked threat. Nuala subsequently left in tears, and Kazune let his frustrations simmer until he decided to return to work the next day. However, Kazune is called in by Ikuto only an hour after the incident only to be told he had to be patted down before entering. Kazune outright refuses until Ikuto appears, beating the head of internal security to death with a bat, and confirms that the pat down is necessary. Kazune relents and is told that a mole has infiltrated the family. He is tasked with meeting Corsette Lupertazzi, a mafiosa of the Lupertazzi family, to find out why they attacked a man connected to the Changrettas. The conversation instead turns towards Kazune's wellbeing. Kazune informs Ikuto that the partner he's interested in is making things difficult and he worries that someone will end up dead. Ikuto seeks to know that this person whether the person will be a danger to the family, though Kazune insists that if that were to ever be the case he would rather kill them than let Ikuto give an order. At this point, Ikuto presents Kazune with the a leather-bound book, the Normal de Ligge, names Kazune his successor and mentions a clause allowing him to forbid contact between two people, citing that he can't let Kazune tear himself apart. This results in a heated argument where Kazune argues that it's not a working solution and Ikuto argues that he's the boss. Ikuto ceases the disagreement with a warning about not making friends if you don't want to lose them, and tells him that he's made for the life. Kazune replied that he wanted to experience something he never truly got before it's too late, saying he'd rather try and lose than never try at all. It's at this point that Ikuto realises Kazune is in a relationship. Seeing that this was making Kazune happy, Ikuto blessed the relationship and told him to fix any transgressions made. Immediately following, Kazune went to Nuala's residence and apologised to her. Nuala almost closed the door on him, but instead forgave him and invited him inside. He informed her they had his boss's blessing, and was invited inside. Though he was told to hide his guns in the bin outside, he instead hid them in an indoor cabinet. As the two talked, Kazune brought up the possibility that she may some time have to meet his boss, and she agreed. They spend a moment enjoying each other's company before heading out to the park. On the way, they talk of falconry and equestrian, Nuala informing Kazune that she likes horse racing, but never invested - a statement Kazune finds odd for a noble. They encounter a crashed Changretta car scene surrounded by officers. There's evidence of skidding and yura shots - something that suggests to Kazune that was the site of the attack, though he tells Nuala he knows nothing of it.At the park, they eat and discuss why neither of them is married. This leads to Kazune finding out that Nuala was becoming a mockery in the noble community for involving herself with a criminal. Nuala requests that he not hurt anyone over it, bringing up what happened to Camille. Kazune addressed the situation with coldness, saying that he had no interest in harming nobles since it was bad for business. This horrified Nuala, who began to leave. Kazune followed, apologising and explaining that it was normal for him, though Nuala demanded he drop that attitude. Kazune agreed, saying he'd handle such things another way. Kazune asks if she can actually cope with him - bringing up that his life will continue to challenge her, only getting harder and if he does leave the mob; his life will be in danger and they'd have to live in hiding. She points out that she is the one demanding change and that she's worried he won't cope. They ultimately decide that neither of them want to lose the other, and agree to work together to be as stable as possible while Kazune adjusts to the changes she demands. Then, the two are approached by Vincent Changretta. Kazune wasn't thrilled that anyone associated with the mob had seen Nuala, but left with him as he was informed that the meeting time was shuffled earlier and had expanded into a larger sit-down. Vincent informed Kazune he was a new caporegime, and offered Kazune a band new pioneer motorcycle. Kazune rejected the gift, and Vincent passed it onto a homeless man. Kazune was also disapproving of how Vincent smoked menthols. The two thus start off on a rocky professional relationship. However, Kazune does learn that the Changretta's man involved in the attack was killed. They take a convoy to a construction yard, the meeting spot. At the construction yard, Kazune meets up with Ikuto and comes face-to face with the other family's bosses and underbosses for the first time in after their years of peace. Don Gustav Carmine greets Ikuto and Kazune with open arms. While Ikuto and Don Lupertazzi stand off, Kazune and Corsette Lupertazzi simply inspect each other. After that, the bosses greet each other and they move into an office for the sit-down. Ikuto tells Kazune to be the Changretta representative. At the sit-down, it's revealed that the Lupertazzi attacked due to the Changretta selling narcotics in Lupertazzi territory - an accusation that neither Kazune or Ikuto can confirm or deny but also one the Lupertazzi fail to prove. To settle, the Lupertazzi demand a cut of the Changretta's narcotic's business, but they are refused. The negotiator declares that the Lupertazzi may demand monetary compensation be paid, but nothing more. This causes Don Lupertazzi to leave the sit-down in anger, along with his underboss. After the sit-down, Kazune went to filter through recent records with Vincent, but Corsette approaches him, suggesting they work together because war was unnecessary and bad for business. She suggests killing Don Lupertazzi, which initially causes Kazune to disregard the idea but he ultimately replies that he'll ask Ikuto saying that he'll participate if the boss agrees. They part ways, with Kazune returning to Vincent. Then, the two mafiosos head off to an office on Rodaeo Avenue, where Vincent is keeping the relevant records. Kazune uses his time with Vincent to dig into his relationship with Corsette, seeking incriminating information, but finding none. They transport the records back to Ikuto's mansion and begin sifting through it. After three hours, the papers are categorised affording Kazune and Vincent time to talk. During this time, Kazune learns that Vincent was a Stelleta associate who helped cover up the Changretta family's murders. Kazune left Vincent to finish off the job, citing that he was only distracting Vincent. In the foyer, Kazune finds Ikuto still awake through frustration at the outcome of the sit-down. Kazune informs Ikuto of Corsette's plan, receiving orders to take things slow and find out if she's being truthful. Kazune also inquires as to why Vincent was selected as a capo, voicing his concerns over his Stelleta connections. He asks that Vincent be tailed for a while but Ikuto refuses, though he thanks Kazune for his concern anyway. The two then eat and drink until Edward "Caesar" Changretta, another new capo who runs the enforcement crew - the boogeyman - enters the kitchen. Kazune takes note of him, greeting him, before Ikuto and Kazune spend time together. When they part, Kazune takes the bottle of wine he was drinking from and mentions that his lady lives nearby and that he could probably crash there instead of being driven home. This clues Ikuto in to the fact that she's a noble, and he agrees but had someone follow close by to make sure Kazune doesn't get jumped. Kazune woke Nuala when he arrive, though she let him in anyway. Nuala relegates Kazune to the couch, offering to make sure he's fed in the morning. Kazune doesn't take much convincing and heads to sleep, though he finds the Norma de Ligge in the hallway. He took it, reading some before he fell asleep. Character Appearance Kazune has rugged, middle-aged, handsome features and an intelligent scowl. He stands at 6'2 inches and weighs 183lbs, giving him broad features. However, he is easily identifiable as a ruthless killer even without knowing who he is. He rarely reveals his wings or halo. His eyes are red with a very subtle glow, and house slit pupils though, he hides them behind sunglasses. The only time Kazune will willingly reveal any of these is when relaxed around Ikuto or Nuala. Kazune is almost always seen with either a black or dark blue fitted suit, topped by a fedora, having the philosophy that if a person is to die, they should look presentable. However, he has appeared in cheaper, unfitted grey suit as well. Character Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities * Apprentice Darkness Maia * Apprentice Life Maia * Can fly * Good aim (uses 357. revolvers) Weaknesses * Poor stamina when faced with prolonged exercise * Lacks confidence and skill in his flight ability. * Heavy smoker * Somewhat heavy drinker Personality Kazune lives for his work, using his meticulousness and intimidating demeanour to achieve goals. His hardworking 'get-done' attitude results in his work largely forming the backbone of the Changretta Family. He aims high in hopes of money and to attain a sense of personal achievement, though such things never satisfy him as they only serve as a distraction from the loneliness he finds himself feeling at the lack of having a real family to return to. This began to change upon spending more time with Nuala, where Kazune became more openly happy with his life and more easily reveals his emotions. However, has led to more careless behaviour. Not only that, but his attachment to Nuala is helping to create turmoil, where his loyalty to Ikuto is being actively challenged by his desire to settle down. Additionally, he harbours a deep regret over how he betrayed and ultimately slaughtered the Stelleta family, particularly for those who had raised and supported him. When faced with jobs that require assassination, Kazune does not take pleasure in killing but will see the job done cleanly with minimal collateral damage. In contrast, he enjoys fine arts, reading, the opera and writing poetry. However, he is private regarding all of his personal preferences. He finds himself believing that technology can be more of a nuisance than an aid. As a result, he only recent obtained a secure phone, but still does not have a car. However, he does use available phone booths and the Changretta family cars when it suits his needs. Relationships Edward "Caesar" Changretta - The two mafiosos shared a growing friendship after Eddie's promotion to caporegime before his death. The two found common ground in their interest of the classical arts as well as similar work experiences. Ikuto Changretta - Kazune is the Underboss and Mafioso to Ikuto Changretta, the Godfather of the Changretta Family. He views Ikuto as an annoyance, but one he cares for. Together, the two of them built the Changretta Family from the ground up and they would die for each other, not only because of their ties to the family, but also because they deeply respect each other, though it does not always appear as such. Kazune will approach Ikuto readily if he wants something that money can buy, and requires him to recharge his revolvers. Nuala Enfield - Kazune is in a dedicated but troubled relationship with Nuala. While Nuala disapproves of everything relating to Kazune's criminal career, she's still attracted to him. And while Kazune has to put his loyalty to the Changretta family on the line for Nuala, he's still attracted to her. They share a 'don't ask, don't tell' agreement regard Kazune's work, though one way or another information usually ends up in Nuala's hands. Despite this, Nuala tends to bring out the best in Kazune and has a talent for calming and relaxing him. Vincent Changretta - Kazune is somewhat distrustful this caporegime "golden goose", who bought their button through being a heavy earner, because of his association to the Lupertazzi and Stelleta families. Though Kazune has been unimpressed by Vince's efforts to form a positive and respectful relationship, he works with him on a professional basis. Trivia * Kazune owns The Opera House. * His first introduction to poetry was an illustrated poetry collection Steps through Time, by Norman Bordeaux. * He prefers performances which focus on light-hearted portrayals * Kazune is the only known non-romantic made man within the families Category:Character